Merilaux
Merilaux is one of the major antagonists of the Freege Adventures on Miiverse. She particularly plays a role as an antagonist in the later arcs where she leads a rebellion against Freege in the SE France WSC Community. Description Merilaux is one of the many undertale zealots out to destroy Freege. Merilaux loves NSFW spanking art between the enigmatic combination of Resetti, Robbie Rotten and Mettaton. Merilaux generally will like any low quality NSFW post and tried making SE FRA a base for this on Miiverse. Merilaux also seems to have a deviantart where she posts her many NSFW fanfictions. Merilaux is fairly aggressive compared to many GEOAdventure villains and also seems to lack honor even compared to a lot of the other members of the GEOAdventure Rogue Gallery. Interestingly though Merilaux seems to show a reasonable degree of sympathy for Kat based on her tame to lack of reaction to Kats claims. History Plans Merilaux is foreshadowed into the plot through her first appearance being in the New Hampshire war between Freege and Spaghetti where she appears ostensibly as a bystander curious over what is going on in the area. Merilaux planned to take over the SE France community from Freege and turn it into the her Dank-Spank Community base. This meant filling it with multiple low quality NSFW fanfics, art and posts. These plans opened up a major weakness in her groups defenses. She was extremely aggressive compared to most Freege vilains but ultimately, she still lost to Freege and in even more spectacular fashion then usual. SE France Merilaux led a major rebellion against Freege in SE France. The Rebellion was initially a very slow, losing battle for Merilaux whos campaign against Freege was hampered by the lack of sustainability her plans for SE France left. Merilaux would often be sure to grab new recruits from NSLU. It can be reasoned that Merilauxs pool of recruits is similar to Bigley where it is a mix of the standard smashers, Undertale fans which are particularly notorious for universally hating Freege and other people who fought Freege at varying moments of their history. Nonetheless after slow losing and a somewhat brief ceasefire from GEOs ally Owen, Merilauxs group and plans would blow up in spectacular fashion in what would be one of the most decisive victories in Freeges history. This started when Merilaux faked the defeat of a great ally of Freege and also one of its members. GEO realized its a bluff after checking in personally with Sakuraichu and Boil, GEO knew near immediately this was a bluff. Sakuraichu even personally showed up to expose her bluff. In the midst of this, Merilaux realized one of her alts got banned. After a intense amount of gloating about how she, "banned" Sakuraichu and Boil, this deeply astonishes her; Merilaux shrugs off the lost of one of her alts by reminding herself she still has two that still work. As Merilauxs bluff fails she trys to fight Freege once more but ends up getting banned on the account shes currently using. GEO and friends are extremely ecstatic and especially satisfied from the occurence. Merilaux is suprised over the ban but happily reveals she still has one more alt to keep up the fight. In the span of five to fifteen minutes this alt also gets banned. GEO and friends are hyped about this as the battle seemingly closes to their victory. Either way though, the battle does not end yet as Merilauxs right hand then shows up to defend the community for Merilaux. In a moment of intense luck she is banned too. This was a highly commendable bonus for GEO and friends as she was resisting Freege in the Ireland community too. Another person also comes to help the defeated Merilaux and her right hand and she gets banned too. After that, no one posts against Freege rendering Freege the rare and highly satisfying absolute victory against Merilaux and her rebellion. After a few more skirmishes Merilaux surrenders and it is implied she leaves Miiverse accepting she will never get to take SE FRA from Freege. https://archiverse.guide/post/AYQHAAABAACNUKFQXKZ_4g Merialauxs debut. https://archiverse.guide/post/AYMHAAADAAB2V0gHiUFBCQ First attack in the SE Fra rebellion https://archiverse.guide/post/AYMHAAADAAB2V0gMCN0G2w Merilauxs failed attempts at rebelling on House Freege territory https://archiverse.guide/post/AYMHAAADAAB2V0gI0y6gdA Announcement by Merilaux https://archiverse.guide/post/AYMHAAADAAB2V0gH1QRpRA A link to her potential hotel theme apparently https://archiverse.guide/post/AYMHAAADAAB2V0gItohArA Post utilizing the over complicated name for Merilauxs proposed nation https://archiverse.guide/post/AYMHAAADAAB2V0gJ93xqAg Typical claim post by Merilaux https://archiverse.guide/post/AYMHAAADAAB2V0gIRqucTw What SE France could have been if it successfully rebelled against the House of Freege https://archiverse.guide/post/AYMHAAADAAADV44PN-FIZw Merilauxs failed bluff against the House of Freege Category:To do